Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminal technology, and more particularly, to an unlocking method, and a device applied the same.
Description of the Related Art
As mobile technology advances, more and more functions are implemented on mobile terminals to facilitate uses in everyday life and work of users. Consequently a large amount of private messages are stored in the mobile terminals. In order to protect the privacy of users, and to prevent the users from operating the mobile terminals incorrectly, conventional mobile terminal are equipped with a screen lock mode.
Currently, in the equipped screen lock mode of a mobile terminals, the following operating methods are used to unlock the locked screen: in a predefined scenario, a touch operation trace input by a user is compared to a predefined trace; a predefined touch trace is completed according to tips shown on a screen; or a hit event is happened on a specific position of a screen and another hit event is happened again to unlock the screen, and so on.
The conventional unlocking methods unlock devices based on touch events. Only mobile devices with touch screens may adopt the screen lock mode, thus these conventional unlocking methods may not be widely used in various applications.